Moonlight Melody
by AmyXRoseXMoon
Summary: Melody Larkson is the black sheep of her 5 beautiful sisters. She is always looked past and called a black cat for her bringing of "bad luck." Though, no one expected her to be the bravest of them all. In their small town a series of mysterious murders have occurred, making the town believe that a vampire has come. She decides face the beast, though all is not what it seems(bad sum
1. Chapter 1

_**Melody Larkson is the black sheep of her 5 amazing and beautiful sisters. She is always looked past, and called a black cat by the town for her brining of "bad luck." Though, no one expected her to be the bravest of them all. In their small town, Humming Hill, a series of mysterious murders have occurred, making the town believe that a vampire has come. No one stands up to face the beas but Melody has other plans. She decides to take action, and face the beast herself. Though, all is not what it seems when she meets him.**_

_**Ch1. It always starts with Once Upon A Time…**_

Once Upon a Time, as it always begins, in a land far away from your own, sat a small town. Humming Lake it was known. A place to spend lovely summer days outside in the forest and cobblestone pathways, and chilly winters by the warmth of the fire place telling stories, that was here. Though, on this dark night, the town seemed chillier and more menacing then welcoming as a complete stranger passed through. His golden blond hair danced with the wind, a perfect duo. Emerald green eyes glowed like a cats, threatening any living thing to come near. Unless they wanted an untimely death upon them…

Stopping in the middle of the empty street he smiled. "Yes" he purred "this town will do very nicely." The clicking of his shoes echoed once more, making their way past the town and deeper into the forest. Lay there, was an abandon mansion. As the man approached, its heavy look seemed to lift and the windows brightened at the sight. Its new master had appeared; no more would it be alone in the dark secluded woods.

"Tonight is a night of rest dear friend" he said to the house "but tomorrow, a new night shall begin." As the wind seemed to pick up speed behind him, he grinned wide. Flashing a set of pearly white teeth and two long canines, ready to bite into their next meal.

I sat leaning out the barn door, watching the birds fly high by. I sighed, just wishing to be one of them.

"If you don't finish your choir Melody, I swear I won't let you gaze outside ever again" growled my annoyed sister. Her blond hair, even though sweaty from labor, glistened in the bright sun staying as perfect as ever. Yep, Lily Larkson was defiantly the most beautiful girl you would see in town as everyone would say. I sighed once again grumbling after wards.

"At least I look at the sky while all you ever do is look in a mirror and see how big your-" I was cut off by a short glare.

"That is enough from you! And stop with all that sighing! It's going to make someone more depressed then you are." She snarled continuing to milk the cow. I got back down, sighing just to tick her off, and continued my own milking. I warmed my hands up before touching dear Mildred, she wasn't found of the cold. Yep this was my life. Miss Melody Larkson, the plain, boring, and untalented daughter of 6 as most would say. As you see, all my other sister's contain 'talents' while I was just…Me.

There was Claira, Janus, Serea, Hannah, Lily, and then me. Claira was the oldest, and was extremely talented in raising a farm. From Taking care of animals to a garden, mill, children, dogs, cats, if it's on a farm she can handle it. Janus came next; she was extremely talented with her hands, making clothing and other inanimate objects that would make a professional look like an amateur. Serea was an amazing singer, and had every person falling in love every time she let a single note escape her lips. Hanna could make practically anything taste good, cooking was her specialty. One time all we had was dried out potatoes, beans, and some left over corn and somehow she made it taste like meal fit for a king. Lily was the beautiful one and always referred as a true lady. Out of all my sisters she was the one most men sought after. Then there was me. A small frail 15 year old girl, with so much curiosity, that most people are amazed that I'm not dead yet. They all call me black cat Melody, the black coming from my supposedly bringing of bad luck on whoever passed me. I had no talents like my sisters and usually just screwed everything up no matter what.

"MELODY!" a voice snapped again "Hurry up and bring the liquid in so we can get it prepared to make the butter and milk!"

"Yes Lily" I growled picking the two buckets up. I didn't see why she was complaining, I had gotten more work done then she had, yet she seems to be the only one who got praised and could boss me around. Typical. Heaving the buckets into the kitchen, I slammed them down on the table earning a glare from both Claira and Hanna.

"Be careful Melody! We don't want to waste any of it" said Claira, a tint of bitterness in her supposedly kind voice.

"Yes, or else you want get any cream" chuckled Hanna. Now Hannah may be the only one I could stand in this house. Maybe it was because her light heartedness, or that she actually seemed to care about me.

"Fine, Fine" I said waving my hand. With one quick glance I looked outside to see the sun go down. 'And I was really hoping to get some exploring done before nightfall!' Claira gave me a knowing look.

"Don't even think about it. You know how father thinks about the forest…" I turned away.

"I'm going to my room, call me down when suppers done" I muttered. Making my way upstairs I almost ran into my other sister Janus, who was carrying a massive amount of fabric.

"Watch it" she hissed, making her way down. I sighed heavily and continued up. I didn't see why all the guys liked them. They were rude, mean, unkind, and never really thought of anyone but themselves! Even Hanna was cruel most of the time, but no. you hear, look how beautiful they are, so amazing, I wish I could have her, did you see those-

WAM! My face made dead contact with a door.

"JANUS! Have you seen my green dress!?" a sing song voice spoke, leaving me to rub my nose in pain from the door Serea swung open. You know what I'm not even gana mention the word…

I grumbled one last time, stomping of to my room, nose in hand. "Stupide, retarded, idiotic sisters." I slammed my door open, and close again. Flopping onto my bed I let out a loud groan into my pillow. Why couldn't my life be as great as theirs? All you hear about me is, watch out there's black cat melody, make sure she doesn't jinx you, she looks so plain against her sisters, I heard that blah, blah, blah, BLAH! I groaned into the pillow once again. Glancing up, I saw my reflection in the dresser mirror. My blackish grey hair fell lightly over my amber eyes, reaching just a little past my shoulders. I sighed at my reflection, seeing just how plain I was compared to my blond sisters.

"MELODY, COME DOWN FOR SUPPER!" Hanna called from downstairs.

"Coming" I called back, and slid off my bed. Running out my door, I jumped down the steps two at a time, and made my way into the dining room. Already seated, was my father. His soft blue eyes closed, as his own black hair tickled his face.

"Hello father" I cheered, kissing him on top of the forehead. The old man's eyes flickered open, and smiled as they landed on me.

"Hello Melody. How was your day?" he asked.

"Fine" I lied, "and yours?"

"Fine, fine" he huffed, clearly exhausted. 2 seconds later my other sisters came in, all holding food, silverware, or dishes. When the table was ready, and all of the others had said their hellos to father, we sat down and began our meal.

"So how was your day girls?" our father asked taking a bite of his bread. Idle chatter filled the room, all completely ignoring me. Finishing my meal, I stood up and made my way to the kitchen to wash my dish. After I was done, I came back into the dining room, to see no one had noticed my absence. As soon as my sisters came around I was always over looked.

"I'm going to bed" I said. No response. "I'm going to bed!" I said a little louder, still no one heard me. I took a deep breath, and made my way upstairs. No need to get worked up over nothing Melody. Making my way back to bed, I listened to the happy laughter. The one that they always had without me. Tears threatened to fall, but I pushed them back. "I was not going to cry. There's no need to" I chocked "I'll be fine I always am, I don't need anyone…"

_**Yes you do**__. _A voice echoed. _**Don't lie, your alone, you want to be loved the same way they are**__. __**There's no need to feel ashamed.**_

'SHUT UP' I shouted to the voice 'JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!'

…_**As you wish…**_

"MELODY!" a voice screamed "GET UP! I'M NOT LETTING YOU SLACK OFF FROM YOUR CHOARS!" I growled at the sound of Janus's voice, and slowly got up from the bed. I made my way out the door, and down the stairs, towards the living room where she sat.

"Yes Janus?" I asked. This also translated into, what are my choirs that will make me work all day until night fall so I have no chance of escaping your clutches. The girl looked up from her knitting.

"I need you go into town today. There are some clothes, and other things I need you to deliver to the store. Also you may keep half the money you receive, maybe you could buy some decent clothes, or a cute hair pin" she said sighing at the last part. I looked at my rugged jeans, and white flannel. Ya I looked like a guy, but I had no problem with it. I never liked dresses anyways. Though, I wasn't going to argue with her comment, she was going to let me go to town, alone, with money. This just had to be my day.

"Got it!" I grinned, and grabbed the large package with the name of the store on top.

"Make sure you take White Wing!" she called, but I was already saddling up the horse.

"Morning boy" I cooed to the black and white speckled horse. He nuzzled his large snout into the palm of my hand, neighing pleasantly. White Wing had to be my favorite horse, with his large white and black spotted coat. Though, the most intricate thing about them was two large white splashes that looked like angel wings. He also never liked anyone but me to ride him. So much, that one time when Serea tried to ride him, he bit took her hat and charged half way across the meadow. It took us hours just to get the hat back, let alone the horse into the stale. I laughed at the memory, and heaved myself up on his back. "Come on let's go" I cheered. Kicking his sides, he grunted slightly than took off for town.

After half an hour of riding we finally made it. Hoping off his back, I tied his reigns to a post. "Stay" I commanded and made my way into the store. The bell chimed, indicating my entrance.

"Ah, hello Mrs. Black cat." I cringed at the name, no matter where I went I was always called that.

"Hello, I'm here to drop off a package for my sister."

"Yes, Yes please set it down on the counter, while I go get the money." With that he disappeared behind the mysterious curtain. After setting the package down, I awaited his return. Outside the window a few women passed by. Catching sight of me, they leaned closer together, whispering as they to short glances. "Just peachy" I growled rapidly tapping my fingers against the counter. The store owner finally came back with an envelope of money. "Here's the pay"

"Thank you" I said and took the money "have a good day sir!"

"You as well Mrs. Cat!" he chuckled darkly and went back to his work. I could only imagine all the gossip that was flying through his head. Stepping into the crowded street again, I took my portion of the money, and tucked it away in my pocket. 'All the saving will be worth it Melody. One day you'll get out of here' I told myself, and watched the sky once more.

"Here you go lass!" Bradly said with his signature grinds. I took a sip of the large mug of cider. Letting out a sigh of satisfactory I leaned back in the stool. Bradly and his few workers were the only people who knew me for me, and not based on gossip. Usually younger people weren't allowed, but of course I was an exception, plus it wasn't like I was drinking alcohol.

"Thanks I really needed that" I said, setting the stool carefully down. The man nodded his head, and continued to wash dishes.

"So how's the family?" Sydney, his wife, asked standing in front of me. she leaned across the counter, a smile on her lips.

"Fine, and ignoring me as usual" I grumbled taking another sip. "I was lucky enough Janus was lazy, and felt the tiniest bit of kindness today…" Bradly let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh come on now Mell" he said ruffling my hair "it's not that bad. At least they feed ya and your father isn't some uncontrollable drunk!" I snickered at his words. They were truth though, it could be much worse. Sydney playfully slapped her husband's arm, before they both went back to work. Sitting in silence I began to hear soft chatter from a group of men across the room.

"Did you hear about old man Lukins granddaughter?" Old man Lukins?' I thought.

"Ya, she was found completely drained of blood right?" the other said glancing around the room.

"And not only that so was several of his cows as well!" The last finished. I leaned closer to the chatter.

"Maybe it's some sort of monster…"

"You can't believe monsters are real! Come on now, think logically!"  
"Well, it's awfully close to the crime a vampire would create doesn't it?" the men fell into a large argument losing my interest.

'A murder hu?' I thought taking another sip. Looking outside, I almost spit my entire drink out. The bright blue sky had grown dark, and people had begun retreating to their houses. Standing up I placed the money on the table, gave Bradly one last goodbye, and headed off. If father caught me out this late he would have not only my head, but my sisters as well. Then they wouldn't allow me to leave ever again! Man with them always ignoring me, you'd think they wouldn't care about their dear frail sister all alone in the dark city, or the dangerous woods. Untying White Wing from his post, I lead him across the pavement, and towards the road where I could ride. The once bustling streets were now silent, as every soul went home to the safety of their beds. 'Damn, Father was going to be so mad when I got home' I mentally slapped myself. The soft tapping of my feet, and horse hooves stooped, as I froze at the sight before me.

A tall handsome man stood in the middle of the road, with a large black trench coat billowing in the wind as if they were dance partners. His emerald eyes examined the night sky. His blond hair danced along the wind and coat, making it such an odd yet memorizing sight. Suddenly, his head turned, and those emerald eyes bore into my amber ones. Jumping slightly, I remembered my manners and gave a sort of bow. "Good evening sir" I smiled, still unable to move. He seemed to take in the words, and then smiled kindly back.

"Good evening, it's a very beautiful night is it not?" he questioned cocking his head to the side. I nodded my head.

"Well Humming Hill is known for its beautiful sky's and sceneries." I laughed, unknown to why I was talking to a complete stranger. The man nodded his head and began walking towards me.

"Excuse me, but you happen to be the only person in this town kind enough to speak to me. May I know the name of such a beautiful young lady?" he chuckled, now only a few feet from me. "You see, it seems that people aren't used to new visitors"

"Yes, we don't get many new people around, so it might take some getting used to" I explained "and my names Melody Larkson, and no were near beautiful" Why was I speaking to this man! He was a complete stranger yet…..Why do I feel drawn to him? I stared into his green eyes. So memorizing, I almost didn't want to look away.

"I beg to differ" he smirked still staring at me intently. I shuffled my feet slightly embarrassed.

"May I ask your name?" he blinked in shock, but smiled once again.

"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland love" he answered. "Well I hope to see you again Miss Larkson. Have a good night will you." He turned away, quickly breaking our eye contact.

"Y-Yes" I stammered to the man "But Melody is fine Sir"

"And Arthur is much better then sir" he teased back, walking away. "Oh! And Melody?" I watched the man as he walked into the distance. He stopped halfway. "Be careful at night. You never know what hungry creature might want such a sweet girl like you." A rush of cold wind blew across my neck, making me shiver, before he continued forwards. Not letting a second in for me to ask what he meant. He just disappeared, like a thief in the night.

"What an odd man" I whispered. A short nudge brought me back to my senses, and I turned around to see Wing giving me a worried look. It was as if he was saying, 'I don't like what he said' with his deep brown eyes. I petted his nuzzle calmly. "it's alright, I'm sure it was nothing" I laughed "now come one, before father has any more of a heart attack."

**Narrator Pov**

As Melody continued home, the man watched her from the shadows. The moment she walked up, he could feel his hunger spike, as well as another feeling. Something warm, and demanding, that screamed 'take her' but he held his ground. He couldn't just grab this girl randomly, and just when they first met. Plus, it didn't help that he accidently killed another woman at the barn last night.

He had only meant to fill up on cow blood, to hold the hunger back. So if he was going to feed on a human he did not kill them. Unluckily the woman came to the wrong place at the wrong time. The beast within already had control and he drank her recklessly. Growling angrily he turned back, seeing that the girl had ridden off. He had to quench his thirst, and hopefully this time, he wouldn't kill someone again.


	2. Authors Note

HELLO!

Alright so I know most (or some I have no clue!) are wondering where the hek the next chapter is~

Don't worry I'm still continuing it I just have other stories I'm working on as well as other issues I'm dealing with. Example a) Finals….

If you are in high school (or any other grade that has them) then you know just how much a pain in the &% #$%^&* they are. So I've had absolutely no time to write, zip, nada, ziltch, zero, nil.

BUT I SHALL RETURN!

And please, please, PLEASE! If you have an idea for the story tell me cause sometimes my brain goes dead and I have no bloody damn clue what the hek to write!

Also I've decided if you want to send a story request I'll be glad to see if I'm able to write it or not ^.^

Or I could just be making a big fool of myself and everyone's thinking 'HA! Ya right!' Hey I don't know! Maybe you are maybe you're not *shrug*

But because I'm posting this to all my stories I'll make a list of some due dates I'm TRYING to keep.

**Hetalia: I fell off a cliff and ended up WHERE!:** First off I musty apologize to my beta RusCan-CottonCandy57-GerIta for not giving her the story yet (I am a hug procrastinator if ya haven't found out =P) Thank you for all those that have read, and all that junk you made this story worth writing and I'm so shocked how popular this actually got.

Also because I'm an idiot and haven't checked this out till now but thanks for the 4,730 VEIWS and 71 REVIEWS! I love ya guys so much T^T. ok back to the point.

I'm hopefully going to post the next chapter at the beginning of this weekend/Christmas break, because I'm trying to get it done before Christmas day because I AM planning on doing a Christmas special! Don't get too excited **;)** (Friend: -.-…..Ya right. Me: SHUT UP LET ME DREAM T^T)

FYI! Please for goodness sakes give me ideas, things you want to happen (fluff between Sarah and character, conflict, ideas something people!) I'm going brain dead and that is why my posts are getting longer and longer, and bloody freaking longer! So I beg you all to help me!

**Daughters of the Cupcake King and Nail Batter: **So sorry! I do know what I'm going to do but I just…well… been lazy and have too much stuff happening…. It's a mixture of both of them…..

Any who! The next chapter will be posted some time this weekend or next week, and like I said, I do know where the next chapter is going but I might need future ideas for what to happen with the sisters and the rest of the 2P's. Thanks I would really appreciate it ^.^

IMPORTANT! Ok there are two things.

Some romance is going to start in the story, I just haven't gotten there just yet, BUT THERE SHALL BE! You'll never expect it (well except Sora she can guess anything haha jk jk) =p I'm so excited!

I am doing a cross over story later on (like WAY later on) with this one and another story of mine called Raised by nations. I haven't been posting that story due to some…..lack of inspiration -.- but I'm getting on it. Sorry to those who have already read it . but there is just one word to explain it…

1P's

THAT'S ALL ^O^

**Raised by nations: **I'm really, really, REALLY SORRY! I know that I haven't posted but again I have no inspiration and I have a life that takes up most of my time and energy. Don't worry I will get the next chapter done soon (hopefully…..)

**Moonlight Melody:** Well I just posted this story a while ago on a whim and might not post again really soon but I'm planning on it. Probably should have figured out all the details before but sadly I did not ^ please bear with me and give advice (Constructive criticism welcomed just again, be a little nice, I'm a hug cry baby)

**TMNT: The pain of Loneliness**: Ok there is a certain guest I really have to apologize to but I couldn't. I will try and post the next chapter of this story, but I have a few other stories I'm preoccupied with, but I have been trying to do it.

FYI I did finish a bunch of it, but of course my computer shut down on me and I lost it all -.-….gotta love technology….

I'm really sorry though T^T I will try my best to get the next chapter up~

**The Humpty Lock and Dreamers Star: **We'll I just posted this story 2 weeks ago, but I do have the next few chapters. I wrote them a long time ago, though, so I have to fix them up and get everything in order, cause truthfully they need a lot of work -.-…..like A LOT but I hope you all can wait just a little long ^.^

THANKS AGAIN ^.^O

~AmyXRoseXMoon~


End file.
